User blog:ChessGrandMaster/King Dedede vs Wario (ChessGrandMaster)
'Intro' Greetings, folks! My first blog post about Dedede vs Wario! Description Mario vs Kirby BUT with hungry anti-heroes! These greedy rivals considered enemies turned to allies, but which of these fighters will bring home the bacon? Can Wario waft Dedede into oblivion? Or wil the King of Dream Land hammer the yellow plumber to defeat? Preamble Wiz: Anti-heroes. With an appetite for greed and hunger. Boomstick: Hey, Wiz, didn’t we do battles on them? Wiz: Yep. Meet King Dedede, he who says he’s King, and that’s that. Boomstick: And Wario, WAHnderful treasure hunter! I’m Boomstick and he’s Wiz!... Wiz: And it’s our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win...in a DEATH BATTLE. (Death Battle doors slam shut, opening King Dedede’s bio) King Dedede gets ready for dededestruction! Cue Gourmet Race - Kirby's Dream Land 3 Boomstick: Dedede that's the name you should know! Dedede-''' Wiz: -debuted as Kirby's archenemy since 1992. There, he stole all of Dream Land's Sparkling Stars in order to boost his ego and/or cause trouble to the citizens of Dream Land. '''Boomstick: Which causes Kirby to jump in and give the penguin such a beating, he flew outta his castle! And survived for many more battles to come. Man, how does he take such a beating? Wiz: Ever since, he's trained his body rigorously in order to face off Kirby. This, along with his movesets from first appearance, gave him more options to attack from and improved his aerial techniques. Boomstick: Though they square off quiet often, doesn't mean he's evil. In more recent installments of Kirby, he's proven to be an anti-hero or even a full blown good guy. Come on, look at the penguin harassing Kirby! Wiz: Despite their initial tensions from the earlier Kirby games, since Kirby’s Return to Dream Land, Dedede would aid the pink puffball whenever there’s a greater evil. Also, whenever the King of Dream Land commits nefarious deeds, it is due to an evil source possessing him, or simply to prove himself superior to his archnemesis. Boomstick: This heavy Penguin doesn’t go to battle without his fighting techniques! He enters the battlefield with his hammer, which usually packs a quite a punch. And, if he wants to deal more damage, he can charge up to turn it into a Jet Hammer! Wiz: Utilizing his frame, he can it to crush or knock foes away. His Super Dedede Jump is a prominent tactic, which ascends and descends to the ground quickly. Boomstick: *Sees Gordo Throw/Waddle Dee Toss into play* Oh come on, I can’t throw anybody across the room whenever my beer runs out? Wiz: Utilizing Gordos and Waddle Dees as part of his projectiles, for the former, the Gordos can deal heavy amounts of damage and get launched a short distance. For the latter, the Waddle Dees serve as the meat shields for the King. Waddle Doos, on the other hand, while also functioning as a pawn in the battlefield, can deliver moderate damage to his foes with their Beam Whips. Boomstick: His tackle can send others blasting off like crazy! He just belly flops into opponents and...boom! They're launched to the curb! Wiz: Able to Inhale opponents from long distances away, Dedede's technique with his mouth is like a vacuum: Difficult to escape from at close range. While Kirby's inhale grants the puffball copy abilities or spit them out as stars, Dedede can only do the latter. Boomstick: Dream Land's number one king has CRAZY endurance! He can last quite a while before he gets knocked out. In fact, he's quite likely the strongest man in his town. Let’s check out his Super Dedede Jump again. His jumps are powerful enough to create shockwaves! Wiz: He has been hurled out of his castle numerous times, managed his stomach being cut open by Dark Matter while possessed, and even being capable of fighting foes like Magolor as well as Dark Meta Knight on separate occasions prove his endurance to be on par with the strongest in Dream Land. Boomstick: What?! A stomach getting cut open and being fine after Dark Matter’s defeated? Gross... Wiz: Along with his endurance, strength, and weaponry, he possesses great speed as well, being capable of catching up with a cruising warp star while floating. Boomstick: However, the King of Dream Land isn’t perfect. While fast at times, often he’s portrayed as slow, having difficulty in landing blows with that there puffball. Wiz: Dedede, despite facing his foe numerous times, has lost to him repeatedly, sometimes falling for some of his mistakes he committed with his losses. Boomstick: His arrogance leads him to suffering quite some punishes on his part, undermining his chances. If a pink puffball can crack a planet and literally send you flying out of your castle, then take him seriously! Wiz: Nevertheless, Dedede is an enduring foe that comes armed with his versatile moves and large frame. Dedede: Get ready Dream Land! Because it’s magic time! (The Death Battle doors slam shut, finishing Dedede’s bio and opening up Wario’s.) Wario goes all in! Boomstick: Wiz? I think I ate a little too much. Wiz: No, stop joking around and let’s get to it. Boomstick: Alright. When Wario was a kid, he played got to play a game with Mario that’s kind of like cops and robbers, but in a Wild West-themed style. And surprisingly, Mario got along with this guy. What was that game called? Wiz: Sheriffs and Rustlers. Boomstick: Oh...right. Wiz: Even in his childhood, Wario was a selfish, rude person to be around with. Mario, on the other hand, was the opposite of Wario, and as a result, garnered much more popularity and happiness. Boomstick: This doesn’t fit well for the yellow-stached guy. Mad at seeing his friend’s prosperous success, he set off to try to 1-up Mario. ''' Wiz: Wario’s grudge led to the events of Super Mario 2: 6 Golden Coins. Wario ended up invading Mario’s castle when the red plumber ventured to save Princess Daisy from Sarasaland. Soon enough, when Jumpman managed to garner all the Golden Coins to reclaim his castle, Wario was ready for a showdown. '''Boomstick: Needless to say, Wario got his ass kicked and went home broke. Since then, he’s gone on various adventures treasure hunting to suit his greed. Take the first Wario Land game: He wanted a castle of his own! After defeating many...er...bizarre villains, which even includes a genie, depending on how much treasure he scored, he can get a planet, or his dream come true... Wiz: To a birdhouse. Yes, if Wario manages to garner money this meager, he ends up with this and a very disappointed face. In subsequent Wario Land games, Wario has a wide variety of movesets, powerups, and feats in his disposal. Some of them include his Shoulder Charge, to which he charges towards his opponents in a football-like charge, and a Ground Pound, which can crush enemies into flattened pancakes...figuratively. Boomstick: Which is full of Pots. Don’t think about it, kids. ' Wiz: No, Boomstick. Not these kinds of pots. Power-up Pots. For instance, the Jet Pot allows Wario to take flight, and slightly increase his speed and jumping prowess. The Dragon Pot gives Wario increased durability and granted use of fireballs. Suprisingly, it can even work underwater. '''Boomstick: Wario can manage to be set on fire, frozen, electrocuted, and even drunk and come out A-ok seconds later, utilizing a variety of power-ups. Wonder if Wario can manage to be zombified and come out fine. ' Wiz: Actually, he can. With Wario’s transformations, he also utilizes a bike that can travel at a fast pace, to which he dubs the Wario Bike. The bike can be used as a projectile and even as a healing item. '''Boomstick: With his signature move, which stinks, no pun intended...the Wario Waft! Here, it’ll guaranteed knock you out! Wait, are you implying that bikes can heal this plumber? Wiz: Surprisingly, yes. The Wario Waft can not only gas an opponent, but it also has the attribute of knocking his foes away. However, Wario must be cautious of using the move, as an improperly timed attack can merely give off a regular fart. Additionally, the waft between the distance of Wario and his foe would be too far to cause any significant damage. Boomstick: For a person that weighs 308 pounds, he’s surprisingly fast, as he’s able to keep up with the Shake King and occasionally Mario. Though, to be fair, Mario usually bests his rival in most categories. Wiz: Wario’s versatility can definitely surprise opponents, as he can utilize his bike, frame, and wafts to knock them away. Despite his losses with Mario, Wario can still defeat opponents who greatly outsize him, such as Rudy the Clown and the Shake King. Boomstick: We forgot his final form! His Wario-Man one! Here, his already great stats are boosted even further, with his speed and attacks having increased strength. Wario-Man will become a purple flurry, with most of his attacks like the Shoulder Charge and Wario Waft having their powers amplified! But wait, his bike becomes faster than ever! Isn't that good? Wiz: Unless you crash and self-destruct with it. Boomstick: Still, not bad! However, even with his versatility, strength, and surprisingly high speeds, he ain't perfect. Wiz: Wario, when facing opponents, often underestimates them via arrogance. This has caused him to miss opportunities for taking advantage of opponents, causing him to lose ground. Boomstick: Additionally, the Wario-Man form doesn't last forever. Once you transform out, you go back to normal, without an increase in stats. Outside some of his power-up pots and maybe his Wario Bike, he lacks a projectile, leaving him to use hand-to-hand combat. Wiz: Regardless of Wario's flaws, he's a unique fighter that uses his heavy frame, speed, and high versatility to catch opponents off guard. Wario: "Yeah! Take that losers! Hahaha!" (The Death Battle doors slam shut, finishing Wario’s bio and preparing for the Death Battle) Intermission Wiz: All right, the combatants are set. It's time to end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTTTLE!! Polls Who are you rooting for? The WAHnderful Treasure Hunter! The archnemesis of Kirby! Who do you think will win? Wario King Dedede Cue Special Edition Blooper Reel - Kirby Super Star Ultra (No Laughter) Dedede trudges past gloomy, wilting bushes. It's gotta be here somewhere, the so-called treasure them Waddle Dees told him about. Dedede: Escargoon! Gimme that there map! The king snatches the map from the snail, and discovers they have arrived at their destanation: a giant castle with a W in it. The duo ambled towards the entrance, only to find loads of treasure and gold swarming their vision. Before they could react, a yellow plumber charges in, knocking Escargoon out of the castle. He then punches Dedede in the beak, angering the King of Dream Land. Wario: Hey! You fat penguin! Nobody-a-touches my treasure without getting me permission! That's-a-me, Wario! Dedede: Finders keepers! And I'll be the one who takes the gold home! Gloves off! FIGHT! Cue Wario's Gold Mine - Mario Kart 8 Wario begins the fight by performing a Shoulder Charge, knocking the penguin to the ground. The yellow anti-hero then grabs his foe, punches him three times in the beak, and throws him towards the wall, leaving a small crack. Dedede gets up and tosses a Gordo at a charging Wario. However, the anti-Mario punches it back, a confident gaze quickly taking over his face. Wario: Wahahahaha! I'm-a-gonna win! However, Dedede inhales his own minion, spitting it out at Wario's face and causing him to tumble to the ground. D3 then swings his hammer around, whacking his foe twice before grinning. Dedede: Heh heh heh! Look at mah charisma! Unfortunately, Wario rushes forward and chomps on Dedede, causing a confuzzled penguin to attempt to furiously struggle his way out. The yellow plumber spits him out and pulls out a Bull Pot, transforming him into Bull Wario. Triple D tosses a Waddle Doo at Wario's face. In retaliation, the anti-Mario pounds the minion away and clocks the king, causing the penguin to crash into a wall and end up in another room. Mario's archnemesis enters and Ground Pounds him. Before Wario can gain another attack, Dedede grabs his foe and begins to pummel him once, twice, three times. The viking helmet the Anti-Mario once wore vanished. However, the yellow plumber began bouncing around like a spring, with the result of Dedede's beatings transitioning him to Bouncing Wario. The latter sproings around the room. The penguin struggled to keep up with the spring, his aiming via Gordos proving not very effective. Dedede: GRRRRRRRR! I'll clobbah you sooner or later! Wario: Nyah nyah nyah nyah nyah! Wario reverts back to his normal form. D3 then belly flops at Wario, which causes him to soar across piles of gold. Coins scatter across the floor. The yellow anti-hero pulls himself off the pile, only to feel burning pain across his bottom. His shoes were on fire, and he couldn't stop running around the room screaming: Wario: WAAAAAAAAAAH! Dedede laughs, seeing Wario gradually turn into ashes. Soon, nothing but a pile of dust was in sight. The penguin pridefully slapped his stomach, deciding that victory was finally his. K... However, seconds later, Wario recomposed himself, and threw himself at the jovial king, causing them to tumble across the room. The anti-Mario delivered several punches before executing a Wild Swing Ding, causing D3 to fumble around in the air. The former then performs several Hand Slaps in the air, which suddenly causes some clothing to rip off. Dedede then organizes his neutral aerial, causing the yellow plumber to fall to the ground. He then performs several Super Dedede jumps, causing the room to tremor and shake. The yellow plumber interrupts the penguin's air time by throwing his bike, resulting in D3 bellyflopping to the ground. Wario: Have a rottem day! Wario rides along Dedede's belly, causing tire marks to appear everywhere. The king cringes in pain. Dream Land's king kicks the engine (literally), sending the treasure hunter flying. The bike fell apart, and he rolled several times. Upon getting back to his feet, Wario beckons his foe to come. A grin starts to emerge. Why not punish his greed and arrogance? Dedede rushes forward, repeatedly pounding the plumber with his hammer. The next thing both knew was... PPPPPFFFFFFTTTTT!! Wario's wafts engulfed the room, resulting in the ceiling crumbling, walls collapsing, and the environment to be clouded in gas. When the dust settled, however, it appeared Dream Land's king was nowhere near to be found. The anti-Mario searched for his surroundings. So it appears Wario won, after all? Suddenly, a giant figure descended from the sky and buried Wario to the ground. Wario: Wah? Dedede rose up once more, but Wario managed to dodge and pull out a special resource. Something nasty, yet effective and efficent. And it smelled bad. Cue Galacta Knight - Planet Robobot The Nasty Garlic has just been put to play. The yellow plumber begins to don a different outfit, a more purple/pink theme surrounding his body. Wario-Man is on. D3, seeing his foe transform, decides that fighting fire with fire was better than running away. Pulling out a mask, he begins to grow more wrathful, embrace the desire to exterminate his foe. His hammer changed into a more robust and mechanical one. Masked Dedede has entered the fight. Wario-Man unleashes a flurry of punches, none of them particuarly fazing Dream Land's king. Dedede unleashes a barrage of missles, the purple clad figure dodging all of them and punches the masked king in the pancreas. Dedede gets up and pins the plumber to the ground, hammering him once, twice! However, Wario-Man hurls himself off the ground and prepares to initiate combat. However, Dedede spins around with his hammer, blue flames blazing around him like a top on fire. Wario-Man is caught within Dedede's grasp. The two spin round and round for several seconds before the purple clad plumber is sent hurling towards a tree. Thunder strikes from a certain distance away, with the sky a depressing grey. Wario-Man pulls out his Wario-Bike, preparing to hurdle into the penguin. Wario-Man goes in circles with it, and is about to run over the penguin when suddenly, he crashes into a nearby bush. The explosion destroyed the bike. The purple plumber, once again, beckons the masked fighter in. Dedede, with full rage, charges in. And once again, we see... BLLLAAAAAAAAAAAATT!! A mushroom cloud completely destroys any trees nearby, plants within a close radius quickly wither and die. The dust rages on. Could Wario's waft pull a win? Looks like Dedede's lying face down on the ground. Wario, on the other hand, without his transformation... (Music stop) Wario: I win! I win! I win! Two Sparkling Stars descend from the sky, surrounding the penguin. Suddenly, the King of Dream Land begins to go giant, along with the hammer as well. Dedede was more furious than ever. He quickly used his hammer to squash Wario, and fired several missles. Wario, who was turning into Bouncy Wario, flinched from the missles. Dedede then unleashed a giant inhale, gradually pulling the plumber in. The yellow anti-hero surged wth all his energy, putting in all of his running power into escaping. But it was no use - Dedede swallowed Wario whole. He then spat him out back to his ruined castle. Wario lay bruised and broken, unable to continue or move. He took a few breaths. Wario: Wahh...cheat...er...wah. Wario blacked out. Dedede felt the same, his stomach bleeding from the wounds in battle, as well as his entire frame covered in wounds from Wario's attacks. He was bruised and battered, but not defeated. Now, to find a way back home... Dedede: And where....is....Es...cargoon? KO! Results Boomstick: Wiz! Is it true hammers outclasses nuclear farts? Wiz: Wario was certainly not a foe to be put down easily. His superior speed, versatility, and possibly intelligence required Dedede to become precise with his moves. Boomstick: Anti-Mario’s best feat was outrunning the Shake King and holding his ground against his attacks, to which the Shake King can run around the world in three seconds. Dedede managed to keep up with a cruising warp star while floating, which travels less, but not a lot, than light speeds. Wario would slightly outclass D3’s in running power. ''' Wiz: Wario had a more versatile set, able to spice up things with his transformation, wafts, bike, and frame. Dedede, while flexible with his fighting techniques, hammer, and minions, the yellow plumber had much more transformations by his side, which is one of the main reasons why he gave the king of Dream Land a lot of trouble. '''Boomstick: Where Dedede shines is the fact his durability is much higher than his foe’s: Wario, while able to survive an explosion of 100 Bomb-ombs and give foes like Bowser, Rudy the Clown, and even Mario a hard time, Dedede has been launched out of his castle numerous times AND have his stomach cut open twice in two separate Dark Matter invasions. In all of these circumstances, the penguin comes out just fine later, something Wario would be unable to deal with. Wiz: Dedede also slightly outclasses Wario in terms of strength, as he’s able enough to hurt and potentially defeat Kirby with his training. Kirby’s best strength feats include cracking Popstar in half with a strong punch to the ground. Wario, while able to give his enemies in the Wario Land series tough challenges, isn’t very capable in dealing damage to foes like Bowser and Mario. Boomstick: Final forms, it was really rough for the treasure hunter. Wario-Man doesn’t last that long, while Dedede enjoyed enhanced stats in all of his categories, ranging from speed to strength. His hammer also trumps the plumber’s increased stats of wafting and power. Surprisingly, Wario-Man actually decreases his versatility, as he can only stick to this transformation rather than his power-up pots and reactions. Wiz: The only advantages Wario-Man held was speed and possibly intelligence: If Dedede managed to catch Wario, he wouldn’t be fit enough to survive Dedede’s raw power. Even if Wario managed to survive this ordeal, the penguin can transform into a giant with the aid of two sparkling stars, to which his Inhale would be almost guaranteed to end the fight. Boomstick: Looks like Wario didn’t have enough power to up Dedede. Wiz: The winner is King Dedede. Disadvantages/Advantages Dedede: Winner *+Stronger *+Durable *+Air techniques *+Final forms greatly outclasses Wario’s *=Experience *(-) Intelligence *-Speed *-Versatility Wario: Loser *+Faster *+More versatile *(+) Intelligence *=Expereince *-Air techniques *-Weaker *-Durable *-Final forms greatly outclassed. Did you agree with the results? Agreed with the results and reasoning. Agreed with the results but not the reasoning. Disagreed with the results and reasoning. How would you rate this battle? Leave feedback in the comments for improvements in the future! Five stars Four stars Three stars Two stars One star Category:Blog posts